With the rapid development of display technology, there have been an increasing number of displays capable of supporting Ultra-High-Definition (UHD) displaying, such as UHD display TVs. Further, since users can view videos conveniently through a display such as a TV, users often transmit videos on a player such as computer, a mobile phone, or the like to a display for playing. When transmitting videos on a player to a display for playing, it needs to connect a display interface on the player with a display interface on the display via a connecting line. When there are at least two display interfaces between the player and the display, the number of the connecting lines is also at least two. Further, each display interface of the display corresponds to one data channel, image data streams respectively outputted by different data channels are to be displayed in different display regions on a screen of the display. On such a basis, when transmitting an image data stream, the player divides the image data stream into multiple sections, and transmits the image data stream to respective display interfaces of the display via respective display interfaces of the player. Respective display interfaces of the display receive the image data streams, and after processing is performed by the decoder, the decoded image data streams are outputted via each data channel. In this case, images displayed in respective display regions on the screen of the display will be combined into a complete image with a correct arrangement.
In order to ensure that the display can display an image normally and prevent an image to be displayed on the screen from disordering, before displaying the image, related technicians need to establish matching relationships between the display interfaces of the player and the display interfaces of the display in a manner of manually plugging in or out connecting lines. For example, a display can display an image normally when the player comprises three display interfaces, which are A1, A2, A3, respectively, the display also comprises three display interfaces, which are B1, B2, B3, respectively, and A1 matches with B1, A2 matches with B2, and A3 matches with B3. In this case, users need to plug in or out the connecting lines to connect A1 with B1, A2 with B2, and A3 with B3. If any of the connecting lines is connected incorrectly, images displayed in respective display regions on the screen of the display will become disordered when an image data stream received by one display interface is outputted by one corresponding data channel. Accordingly, it needs to manually re-plug in or out the connecting lines until a display interface of the display matches with a display interface of the player.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor has found that at least the following problem in the related art: when displaying an image by a related technology, at first, it needs to manually plug in or out the connecting lines so as to ensure that the display can display the image normally, which is not only comparatively time-consuming, but also with a complex operation.